A common annoyance to drivers of vehicles at night is the glare of headlights of oncoming vehicles. In some instances the glare is sufficient from oncoming traffic to temporarily blind a driver so as to result in a considerable safety concern. Various attempts have been made to reduce glare as described in prior U.S. Pat. No. 1,328,692 to Richard, 615, 490 to Metternich, U.S. Pat. No. 1,388,567 to Hoffman, U.S. Pat. No. 1,563,656 to Radloff, U.S. Pat. No. 2,784,303 to Heiser, U.S. Pat. No. 2,719,216 to Brewer and U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,999 Kamps et al. Prior art attempts to reduce glare generally involve forming an elongate tube through which the headlight is projected to produce a spotlight effect which reduces glare by narrowing the scatter of light in all directions. While this may assist in reducing glare to oncoming traffic, light is also reduced in desirable directions important for safe driving of the vehicle at night.